Black Blood
by LunaDark14
Summary: Yoh komt na zijn reis van China , en vond zijn verloofde Anna dood . Yoh gaat achter de moordenaar aan , maar wie is het ? En wat is de reden ?


**Eerste Chapter van Black Blood , Yoh is verliefd op Anna . Maar zal misschien een klein relatie hebben , met een ander vrouw of een klein yaoi relatie nog hebben met iemand . Wie weet geniet er van ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Coming Back From The Trip ) <strong>

Yoh Asakura keek met zijn bruine ogen , naar buiten als hij in het vlieg tuig zat . Hij zuchte en glimlachte , hij kan eindenlijk naar huis gaan . Nu kan hij 4 weken thuis blijven , na dat hij een raadsel heeft opgelost . Van een verdwenen dochter , van een oud koppel het was niet zo makkelijk .

Yoh zijn baas verteld hem , dat zijn vrouw in verwachting . Blij zou zijn dat hij , 4 weken vrij heeft en samen nog tijd kunnen door brengen . Yoh glimlachte als hij aan Anna dacht , Anna is 5 maanden ver . Nog 4 maanden en dan , zijn ze met hun 3 . En Anna zou voor 2 kinderen zorgen , Yoh kreeg een blij gevoel .

Hij kan niet wachten tot dat hij thuis is , hij nam zijn GSM en stuurde Anna een bericht ._' Ben in het vliegtuig , we vertrokken zo . Mis u x _' Schreef hij en stuurde het door , toen hij door stuurde kwam een vrouw langs hem ." Meneer we gaan zo opstijgen , doe u GSM uit Aub ." Zeide ze en liep verder , en zeide dat ook tegen de rest . Van de mensen die er zaten .

Yoh wou zijn GSM niet uit doen , stel je voor dat Anna iets terug stuurt . Maar drukte toch de GSM uit , en deed zijn gordel om . En wachte tot dat de vliegtuig gaat stijgen .

( 5 uur later )

" Ah ! Eindenlijk ! " Riep Yoh als hij uit de vliegtuig stapte ." Ik dacht dat ik een platte kont ging krijgen ." Zeide hij en ging van het vliegtuig weg ." Yoh ! " Yoh keek om en zag Morty en Ryu naar hem toe lopen , Yoh rende naar hun toe ." Hey jongens hoe is het ?" Vroeg Yoh ." Goed we kwamen je op halen ." Zeide Morty ." Hoe is het met Anna ?" Vroeg Yoh ." Goed ze zeide dat ze even ging slapen , dus we zijn al vertrokken . Toen ze naar boven ging ." Zeide Ryu Yoh knikte ja , en pakte zijn koffers . En ging met Morty en Ryu naar de auto , Ryu legde de koffers in de bak .

En Morty en Yoh stapte al in , Morty van voor en Yoh van achter ." Heb ik iets gemist , toen ik in China was ? " Vroeg Yoh ." Nee niet veel hoor , alleen dat Horohoro Len ten huwelijk vroeg ." Zeide Morty met een lach .

Ryu lachte ook en ging achter het stuur ." Ja die dag herriner ik me nog , oh je had er bij moeten zijn Yoh ! Maar geen zorgen we hebben het stiekem opgenomen , maar zeg dat niet tegen hun okay ." Yoh lachte en knikte ja ." Als we thuis zijn kijken we er naar . " Zeide hij en keek naar buiten , als de auto begon te rijden .

Yoh was totaal zijn GSM vergeten , en te kijken of hij een bericht had .

Toen de auto in de straat reed , op weg naar het huis van Yoh en Anna . Kreeg Yoh een vreemd voor gevoel , en die voor gevoel voelde niet goed . Yoh keek nerveus naar buiten , en dan keek hij nerveus rond . En leek niet op te houden , om zijn handen ieders keer te wreven .

" Yoh ? " Yoh keek op en zag dat Morty naar hem keek , Ryu keek via de spiegel even naar Yoh . Maar dan weer terug op de weg ." Wat is er ? Je kijkt nerveus ." Zeide Morty Yoh glimlachte en stopte , om zijn handen ieders keer te wreven ." Het is niks Mort , het is gewoon dat ik blij ben om thuis te zijn ." Zeide Yoh .

" Ik geloof dat mevrouw Anna , heel blij zal zijn om jou te zien ." Zeide Ryu Yoh rolde zijn ogen , en keek met een glimlach naar buiten ." Zal wel ik zou extra werk taakjes krijgen ." Alle 3 lachte en Ryu rede in , een straatje en stopte voor een huis . " Wel we zijn er ." Zeide hij en stapte uit , Morty volgde hem en Yoh na hem .

" Ga al maar vast naar binnen , ik neem de koffers wel ." Zeide Ryu Yoh keek naar hem ." Je hebt je rust nodig Yoh , je ziet er erg moe uit ." Zeide Ryu streng , en leunde tegen over Yoh . " Dus ga naar binnen , begroet Anna en ga naar bed . En sluit u ogen ." Zeide Ryu ." De film kunnen we straks nog kijken ." Yoh glimlachte ." Okay dan als je het zo vind ." Maar toen plots hoorde ze een gil .

Yoh en Ryu keken naar het huis , en rende snel naar binnen . " Morty ! Anna ! Wat is er aan de hand ? " Vroeg Yoh als hij de woonkamer in kwam , Morty zat met grote ogen te kijken . Naar een levenloze lichaam , de huis sleutel zat in zijn bibberende hand . En keken vol vrees en schok naar de lichaam .

" Morty ? " Yoh keek met grote ogen naar de lichaam , Ryu begon iets te schreeuwen . Maar Yoh hoorde hem niet , als hij voorzichtig naar de lichaam ging . Als hij bij de lichaam kwam , draaide hij die om hij reukte het bloed . Het was erg vers , net of het nu gebeurde . Als het lichaam was omgedraaid .

Begon Yoh 's maag te draaien , en zijn beeld werd zwart ." Anna . "

* * *

><p><strong>Voor de Anna liefhebbers , of de AnnaxYoh lief hebbers . Sorry voor het vermoorde van Anna , de moordenaar gaat ( misschien ) een slecht ending krijgen ! Tot de volgende chapter ! <strong>


End file.
